


咆哮突击队是如何废除种族隔离制的

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们问Steve如何使咆哮突击队废除种族隔绝制度的，答案令人惊讶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	咆哮突击队是如何废除种族隔离制的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How The Howling Commandos Came to be Desegregated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658602) by [TheLittleLostTimeLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord). 



“你是怎么做到第一个在军队中废除种族隔离制度的？”一天晚上，复仇者们在玩桌上游戏的时候（娜塔莎实在太投入了），Tony提出了这个问题。

正在豪饮的bucky闻言呛了一下，然后大笑起来，Steve开始回答。

 

“这些是我挑选的人。”Steve交给菲利普上校一份文件。

他仔细看了几分钟。“我不能批准。请挑选白人。”

Steve盯着他，将手抵上办公桌，怒吼：“如果你不同意我废除种族隔离，选择那些我找到的最优秀的士兵，我发誓我会召开一次记者会。而且在记者会上，不发布任何公告，我会直接当场亲吻bucky，让他们拿到任何他们想要的照片。然后我会再次擅离职守，和他一起，说不定还有Peggy。你想面对那个场景吗？”

菲利普重重地叹了口气，然后盖章批准了。

“谢谢你，上校。”

 

“这是我听过的最棒的二战故事！”clint欢呼。

“等等，再次擅离职守？”Bruce博士问。

Bucky傻笑起来，“噢，现在的历史书充斥着谎言。这个，是说队长在敌军领地潜行了30英里，一个人，穿得像个美国国旗，仅仅因为我还有活着的一线生机。Peggy和Howard开飞机带着他突破防线，跳下去，然后他展开大营救。这一切行动都是在未经批准的，Steve完全是在擅自行动。”

“那时候你可没抱怨。”Steve说。

“我当然没有，当你用我们一直赞颂的东西打败菲利普时。”

“告诉我二战时候的真实故事！那才是真金白银的实料！”Natasha看上去兴奋过头了。


End file.
